1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooler module for cooling a thermal chip or the like and more particularly, to such a cooler module, which dissipates heat from the thermal chip and provides a buffer protection to the thermal chip. The invention also provides a cooler module fastening structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
During operation of an electronic apparatus, the internal chip will emit heat. For example, the CPU, VGA, southbridge chip, or northbridge chip of a computer will emit heat during operation of the computer. Further, following development of high-speed electronic devices, the emitted amount of heat of these high-speed electronic devices will be relatively increased
During operation of an electronic apparatus, heat must be quickly carried away from the thermal chip. Accumulation of heat energy around the thermal chip will lower the performance of the thermal chip. Therefore, “cooling”, in another world, “heat dissipation” is an important subject to manufacturers in this field.
A conventional cooler module for this purpose, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a heat-transfer block C mounted on the thermal chip D, a heat sink A connected to the heat-transfer block C through the heat pipe B, and a holding down member E to hold down the heat-transfer block C mounted on the thermal chip D. The holding down member E has mounting holes disposed at two sides and respectively fastened to a respective column F at the circuit board that carries the thermal chip D.
This design of cooler module is functional, however it still has drawbacks. When one end of the holding down member is affixed to the circuit board that carries the thermal chip, the heat-transfer block C is formed to extend in one direction, giving a pressure to one corner edge of the thermal chip D obliquely. This pressure may damage the thermal chip D.